zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Majora
68.41.122.213 14:25, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :*I took that part out. Last time I checked, masks don't have genders.--Herbsewell 14:30, 24 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'm gonna revert that. There are several reasons why Majora can be a female. :::Feminine shrieks :::Long hair as Majora's Mask :::Doing Ballet dances as the Incarnation and behaving like a giddy little girl :::As Majora's Wrath, the eyes of the mask appear to be breasts. :: :*How can it have a sex, it's a mask?--Herbsewell 02:02, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::Majora is not a mask. Its the deity inhabiting the mask. Its the spirit of a living thing inside the Mask. :::Ah, that's explains it. Sorry if I don't know to much about Majora but I never played the game.--Herbsewell 18:32, 25 March 2007 (UTC) isnt Majora the cutest thing youve seen? : Well, if you want to get down to it, I think Majora is a male. It incarnates itself as a male child inside the moon, for starters. When it bulks up it has a distinctly male build. Also, the high-pitched voice is a cliche that's used to illustrate insanity. So, IF Majora has a gender at all, it's probably male. Godhood Is Majora a god or is it just some kind of wield spirit / ghost / crazed human who prossesed a mask? Here's what I think about Majora: A strange being was defeated by someone and turned into a mask (Majora's Mask). That mask possessed the skull kid when he put it on, but was defeated by link. So his being was then non-corporeal. Then he went to Koholint Island and was the leader of the Nightmares, but was again defeated by link. Later he possessed a minish named Vaati and was defeated three times before abandoning him. Later Hyrule was flooded and he wandered into the Temple of the Ocean King, which healed him and gave him back his original form, Bellum. He took over the temple, but link defeated him again. If you've been counting, than see that he's been defeated seven times, which is the number of times that is needed to truly destroy him. So according to that he is not a god, he is just someone who needed to be locked away into a mask. Fused Shadow 15:32, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Omni Bahamut Vaati 02:04, 19 January 2008 (UTC)I belive Majora has no gender.so it's most likely an it. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 08:16, 15 February 2008 (UTC)It can destory an entire planet so it may be a god.Also I consider it to be the strongest being in Zelda. What evidence or implications are there that ANY of those four villains are connected? First of all, Majora exists only in Termina, whereas all those other villains are in Hyrule (With the possible exception of Bellum, who may have been part of another world, as implied at the end of the game). Also, Dethl (The Nightmare), along with the rest of Kolohint Island, is part of the Wind Fish's (And Link's) dream. And Vaati clearly has a personality of his own. Bellum could not be Majora's original form, because Majora's Wrath is either Majora's original form, or is very similar to his/her/its original form. Plus, if they're all one being, why would Majora take on 3 names (Vaati doesn't count because Vaati would have been already named before Majora could have possessed him)? And why would he/she/it look so different in Majora's Wrath form and Dethl form? And that's just the stuff that I came up with off the top of my head. Honestly, I really don't think your theory holds well. Xykeb Zraliv 12:59, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, if you were to check every theory on this page, you'd find a lot of theories that don't "hold well". --AuronKaizer 13:05, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Well, at least those theories that don't hold well are influenced by some implication, whereas this person seems to think this only to make sense of and connect the main villains of Zelda, without any real proof or suggestions as to why it COULD be true. Xykeb Zraliv 13:17, 6 June 2008 (UTC) The game left off with the very strong implication (but not the outright statement) that Majora was killed. Last time I checked Gods don't die so if he is a God he'll return to torment Link in a future sequel (which isn't entirely nonsensical since most of the best villain ideas for the Zelda series have been used up). --Flashpenny (talk) 01:33, 4 May 2009 (UTC) religons kind of condritic themselves ALOT (kind of like nintendo). so their death is disputable. besides it all depends on what religion you mean. obviously in a montestic religion the god cant die because then the the whole religion would get very confused Oni Link 18:52, 28 June 2009 (UTC) gender it's genderless I also think it's male but for a different reason. During that one scene where Majora talked the lilt it had seemed masculine. I mean really it just wouldn't sound right if a woman's voice said "I will consume... EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!" --Big Poe=Nice Guy (talk) 20:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Majora, Majora's Mask boss, Majora's Mask mask id vote for that merge but keep the boss pages seperate Oni Link 21:59, 25 June 2009 (UTC) we have the same page for goron link and goron mask so why not have the same page on majora and the pysical form he takes? its much the same info anyway. Oni Link 22:10, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Counterpart? captain keeta, deku king, buttler, princess all of the monkeys, kokiri and garo there are plenty of people who dont have counter parts. the hole counter par thing wa just to give a different feel yet still maintain the ocarina of timeish feeling. Oni Link 18:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) while we're pointlessly listing them i might as well add the Rosa Sisters, the beavers, the picture guy in the swamp, tingle, the mayors secetary, link goro and link of the gorons neither are counter parts of the other, the keaton the giant turtlue, the great deku tree and sprout, lord jabu jabu and epona. infact while i think about it there are no horses in termina. the gormon brothers suggest stealing one from the ranch when epona is the only one there. hm.. anyway i think thats everyone. Oni Link 21:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC)